Okada Robin Shoko
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Boston, Massachusetts, USA |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima, NICE GIRL Project! |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, THE Possible, AKIHABARA Backstage pass |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子), her real name being Stukas Robin Shouko, is a member of the NICE GIRL Project! and former member of Hello! Pro Egg. Biography Robin was born in America to a Japanese Mother. She grew up in Japan, and cannot speak English. Her older sister, Mikako Stukas, is a model and competed in the 2007 Miss Asia Pageant. 2004 In 2004, Robin became a Hello! Pro Egg, dancing at Hello! Project concerts and training to be an idol. 2006 In 2006, Robin took part in the Nissen Hikosen Project 2006 with three other Eggs, singing the theme song for the event. She has also appeared in a couple of plays. In October, she began to go by the name "Okada Robin Shouko." Prior to this, she went by her real name, "Stukas Robin Shouko." In late 2006 she became a member of THE Possible, which was the highest profile Egg unit. 2007 In October, she graduated with the group from the Hello! Project into Tsunku's new "Nice Girl Project!". 2012 In April, Okada opened a [https://twitter.com/xoxorobin19 Twitter account]. 2013 On April 4, Robin announced that she was named leader of THE Possible.http://ameblo.jp/robin-shoko/day-20130404.html Profile *'Name:' Okada Robin Shouko (岡田ロビン翔子) *'Real/Full name:' Robin Stukas (ロビン ストューカス) *'Nickname:' Robin (ロビン) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Boston, Massachusetts, USA *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 162cm (5'4") *'Sign:' Pisces *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, tennis, making candy *'Special Skills:' Talking fast, massage, tennis, volleyball. *'Favorite animal:' Cheetah *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Character:' Hello Kitty *'Favorite food:' Rice, meat, raspberries, strawberries, in box lunches hamburger *'Least favorite food:' Shellfish, sea urchin, greasy food. *'Likes:' Accessories, Pocket Novels *'Dislikes:' Scary TV shows *'Animal she compares herself to:' Chimpanzee *'Close Friends:' Akiyama Yurika, Goto Yuki, Fukuda Kanon *'Siblings:' Big brother and big sister (model Stukas Mikako) *'Pets:' Lucky (dog) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004-2007) **THE Possible (2006–) *'NICE GIRL Project! groups:' **THE Possible (2007-) **MM Gakuen Gasshoubu (2009-2011) Singles Participated In THE Possible *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) Featured Singles *2006.04.?? Sora ga Aru (空がある), with Fukuda Kanon, Kitahara Sayaka, Hashida Mirei *2007.06.13 Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai (金魚すくいと花火大会) (featuring Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki) DVDs *2010.03.20 Bikini Torechaimashita by Robin ( ビキニとっちゃいましたbyロビン) *2011.06.15 Bikini Torechaimashita (ビキニとれちゃいました) Photobooks *2010.03.26 Robin no Shouko (ロビンの証拠) Works Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Theater *2005.12.?? 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006.08.31 Kotobuki Coffee (コトブキ珈琲) Gallery Okada_Robin_Shouko_2007.png|Okada Robin Shouko, 2007 Okada_Robin_Shouko_1052.jpg Okada_Robin_Shouko_1055.jpg Honorary Titles External Links *Official Blog *Official Twitter Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:THE Possible Category:Blood type O Category:March Births Category:NICE GIRL! Project Category:1993 births Category:2004 additions Category:2007 departures Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Pink Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Le:iDo Entertainment Category:Members from America Category:Le:iDIX Records Category:Pisces Category:Debuted Eggs